


First Time

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale has whatever you want, But it doesn't and hasn't happened, Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Could possibly be rated mature, but I've gone for explicit to be safe.Aziraphale and Crowley's first time, but Crowley has some issues with believing that he can be trusted.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short, but I've hardly been able to write anything this year, and I finally managed to concentrate for long enough to get something done, yay!

As the kisses become heated, and the pair fumble their way up to the little used bedroom above the shop, their lips barely parting the whole way, Crowley knows that this is a bad idea. Far too fast, and they are about to cross a threshold that he had hardly even dared to imagine.

  
They tumble to the bed in a heap, with Aziraphale’s hands seemingly everywhere, and perhaps they are.

  
Crowley drags himself away, just a few centimetres, “Hold up. Angel, wait!”

  
Aziraphale pouts, but stops trying to drag Crowley’s shirt tails out of his trousers.

  
“OK. Look, I, I’m a demon, right?”

  
Aziraphale hums in confused assent.

  
“So, I’ve been wanting this, you, like this, for a long time, and, and I think once we start I won’t be able to stop. D'you understand? But, don’t worry, OK. You're much stronger than me so, when you want me to stop just make me, Ok? I don’t mind, whatever you need to do is fine with me, I'm tough, I’ll even take a little light smiting if necessary.”

  
“Crowley dear, not to be indelicate, but what the fuck are you talking about?”

  
“Ngk!” Crowley flounders at Aziraphale’s unexpected language. “I, um, sex! That’s the thing.”

  
“And..?”

  
“I want, I want, everything,”

  
“More than me?”

  
“Yeah. And, ‘m a demon, ‘n once I get started.....”

  
“You want me to hurt you to make you stop?”

  
“Yeah. Don’t wanna hurt you angel.”

  
Aziraphale smiles his softest smile, “Come here you silly snake, and lets just see what happens.”

  
It takes a while, lots of soft kisses and cuddling, to get things going again, but after half an hour they are once again kissing desperately with hands wandering, and this time the clothing falls away quickly leaving them naked and panting in the warm cocoon of the bed. Crowley rolls on top of Aziraphale, and soon is pushing two fingers in and out of him, encouraged by Aziraphale's ecstatic moans and his legs wrapped around him holding him close.

  
Crowley moves closer and pulls his hand free, barely able to breathe he lines himself up ready to push inside, simultaneously smearing kisses all over Aziraphale’s luscious chest. This is happening, and it’s been so long coming he...

  
“No.”

  
It’s quiet, barely more than a whisper, but to Crowley it sounds like a gunshot. He pushes away with supernatural strength and ends up leaning against the bedroom wall, cold now that he is out if the warm bubble of blankets. His chest heaves as he stares at Aziraphale, who for his part, is grinning with the most self satisfied look on his face Crowley can remember ever seeing.

  
“It was a test?” he gasps.

  
“Certainly not for my benefit. _I_ knew that you would stop.”

  
“Oh.” Crowley’s world shifts a little as some of his self hatred falls away.

  
“You're ridiculous, and I needed you know that you are not some kind of monster, and you can be trusted. But now, my dear, if you don’t get back over here and roger me silly I will be most cross.”

  
Crowley launches himself back onto the bed between his angel’s thighs and pulls the covers over them. And Aziraphale does not let him leave the bed again until they have worked their way through an entire bookcase full of ideas that he’s been wanting to try with his demon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I'd love to hear from you :-)


End file.
